Atardecer
by floraisms
Summary: Una anécdota acerca de un día de verano.
El sol de verano ardía más que nunca, y un agotado Sawamura intentaba cubrirlo con una mano mientras mantenía la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de un Okumura que, aparentemente, se mostraba desinteresado con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ambos permanecían en silencio, simplemente intentando recobrar el aliento perdido durante el entrenamiento, aunque estaba claro que el pitcher de tercer año ya se había acostumbrado -en cierta medida- a la rutina del entrenamiento infernal veraniego. Ésa la segunda vez para Okumura atravesando por ese tipo de experiencias, pero sentía que nunca lograría adaptarse a ella. Su cuerpo simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas, fue por eso que fue a tomar asiento en un banco para recuperar el aliento, y Sawamura se unió a él un poco después.

Ése ya era el último verano para Sawamura en Seidou. Okumura se volvió un catcher titular, y ahora se dedicaba a atrapar los lanzamientos de su senpai de forma casi exclusiva. Juntos habían demostrado ser una batería imparable en más de una ocasión. Por supuesto que Okumura a veces debía compartirlo con Kaoru Yui, especialmente cuando se trataba de partidos oficiales, lo cual no alegraba mucho a Koushuu.

Si bien habían tenido un inicio turbulento el año anterior, de algún modo u otro acabaron dejando de lado sus diferencias para convertirse en grandes aliados, y Okumura no se arrepentía de esa decisión. Uno simplemente no podía saber con antelación cómo surgirían las relaciones entre dos personas, y mucho menos controlarlas para que se desarrollen de alguna manera. Okumura de cierta forma había aceptado la personalidad de Sawamura, algo que le costó mucho al principio, y ahora eran... ¿Podría decirse? Buenos amigos. Pero nada más que eso.

Por supuesto que a veces Okumura tenía sus dudas respecto a lo que había entre ellos dos...

Días atrás se había quedado a contemplar el atardecer junto a su senpai y, en un momento dado, sus rostros quedaron lo suficientemente cerca para poder sentir cómo el aliento de uno chocaba contra el del otro. Fue obra más de un accidente que de una casualidad, pero el punto era que por un instante se percató de cómo su corazón se aceleraba irrefrenablemente, preguntándose si su senpai sentiría lo mismo. Okumura intentó romper la distancia que los apartaba, pero antes que algo significativo ocurriera, Seto, Kaoru y Masashi los llamaron, irrumpiendo el momento sin percatarse de lo que estaban realmente haciendo.

Debido a que el entrenamiento de verano comenzó justo después no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar, pero... ¿Qué haría si la respuesta de Sawamura resultaba ser negativa? No, no podía darse el lujo de huir. Debía enfrentarse a todas las posibilidades de frente, sin temor a nada, sin el más pequeño titubeo.

...Pero los deseos de echarse hacia atrás eran inmensos.

— Okumura, estás perdido en las nubes —La sonrisa de Sawamura se hizo presente casi dejándolo ciego a causa de lo brillante que ésta resultaba ser—. No estarás aburrido porque estás conmigo ¿O sí?

— **. . .**

— ¿Qué ocurre con ese silencio? ¡No me dirás que realmente te aburres!

— No es eso, senpai, es solo que... —¿Y bien? ¿Cómo abordar el dichoso tema?—. Lo que ocurrió el otro día mientras observábamos el atardecer...

— ¡Ooooh! ¡Ahora que lo mencionas...! Creo que deberíamos repetir esa oportunidad ¿Lo viste, verdad? ¡Era hermoso!

— **. . .**

— Es una lástima que no durara eternamente. ¡Fue uno de los atardeceres más preciosos que he visto!

— **. . .**

— ¡No me ignores!

— No estoy ignorándolo, senpai —elaboró el ademán de ponerse de pie, así que Sawamura tomó asiento sobre el banco. «Creo que ha sido mala idea preguntar, después de todo, no es un sujeto con muchas luces».

Okumura no pudo percibir la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro del pitcher.

— Por cierto, Koushuu...

El aludido giró.

¿Acababa de llamarlo por su nombre?

Pero antes de responder al llamado, Sawamura lo había jalado hacia sí mismo hasta conseguir apoyar sus labios sobre los del rubio.

— ¡Esto es lo único que nos faltó ese día!

Okumura se apartó completamente atónito, y se llevó una mano a los labios.

«Esto es malo, está pasando mucho tiempo junto a Miyuki-san»

— ¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de coquetear entre sí y regresen al entrenamiento! —gritó Kanemaru, mientras algunos se desternillaban de risa.

Mientras Sawamura retornaba al campo de entrenamiento, Koushuu fue a buscar su bate.

Ahora que su senpai había dado luz verde, no iba a permitir que se escapara de sus manos.


End file.
